Questions
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: Sanji keeps asking questions, to Zoro's annoyance. Just a short drabbly ficlet with some fluff at the end.


Being with Sanji was worse than being with a woman, in Zoro's opinion. Sure, with all the heated fighting and even more heated love-making sessions, he was no doubt a man. Yet, Zoro found it near impossible to figure out what was going on in that curly-brow's head.

Sometimes he'd ask the weirdest questions, and other times he'd have one of those moods that Zoro couldn't snap him out of. Just the other day Sanji wandered up to him when he was cleaning his swords and asked him, "What would you do if I died?"

Zoro didn't know how to answer a question like that, and just gave one of his usual glares and a curt "get lost". Sanji had fixed him with an unfathomable stare and strode off to the galley. Weird cook, Zoro had grumbled before returning his attention to the swords.

Then there were the times when they were alone. Lately, Sanji had been dragging Zoro off to some corner, usually the storage room, and demanding for them to get it on. He never outright asked it; he just shoved the other man against the wall and did whatever he felt like doing, most often really rough kissing. Or it would be the other extreme, when the blonde just wanted to cuddle. _Cuddle_. It pissed the swordsman off, since Sanji never explained this behaviour.

"What would you think if I was suddenly gone?" Sanji loomed up from behind Zoro.

"What's with all these questions lately?" Zoro made a "tch" sound.

"You never answer them." Sanji said accusingly, planting himself down on the floor beside Zoro.

"That's because they're weird." Zoro glanced at the cook, putting his weights down.

"Just answer me." Sanji said.

"I'd look for you, I guess." Zoro replied.

"Until…?" Sanji stared at the sky.

"Until I got tired of looking." Zoro growled, getting annoyed. He really didn't get what Sanji was thinking.

Sanji sighed, as if disappointed. He stood up. "Guess I shouldn't have expected anything." A hand caught his wrist and stopped him from walking away.

"Why would you ask that when I know you're not going to leave?" Zoro looked up at him seriously.

Sanji's eyes widened slightly before he snatched his hand away. "You don't get it, marimo." He looked conflicted, as though he wanted to say more, but he shut his mouth and left.

Zoro picked his weights up with renewed vigour, muttering "crazy cook" under his breath, stopping only when one of the other crew members walked past. What exactly was the cook thinking? What kind of answer was he looking for? Maybe he was a sap and wanted something cheesy. Zoro huffed, stowing his weights and striding to the galley.

"Sanji." The cook turned around at the familiar voice.

"What? I'm busy." Sanji turned back and continued chopping the potato in front of him.

Zoro took a deep breath and let it all out. "I wouldn't have to look for you, because you have no intention of leaving. I'd kill whoever killed you. I don't like cuddling but what the heck, I'll do whatever you want as long as I get some action, I – " A hand clapped over Zoro's mouth and suddenly Zoro found an eye very intensely fixed on him.

Zoro moved his hand to get the hindrance away but Sanji removed it first.

"You didn't have to answer." He looked down.

"Huh?" Zoro's jaw dropped. "Weren't you moping because I didn't answer?"

"..."

"..."

"Hmm." Sanji busied himself with chopping the potato.

"What are we, Zoro?" Sanji asked from the counter. Zoro plopped down on a chair, exasperated.

"Stop with the questions or I'll hurt you." Zoro growled. Then he noticed; Sanji's hands were unsteady. As if he was nervous or upset about something. Even so, he was usually able to control his hands, being such a refined cook… Were his emotions really that strong?

He got up and went to the cook, clasping his arms around the other man's waist. "You're looking for reassurance, cook? I'm not going to give you any. You knew what you were getting into when you first attacked me. I'm not that kind of man." He whispered into Sanji's ear.

"Idiot." Sanji breathed out, hands still quivering. Zoro took his hands, resting his chin on Sanji's shoulder. How warm they were, for someone so nervous…

"It's not just physical though, is it?" Zoro asked. "You know it isn't. Do we really need a label?" He kissed the cook's neck softly. He felt the cook tense against him.

"I guess not…" Sanji muttered. Man, if Zoro didn't appease him soon he was sure the cook would start weeping like a girl.

"Then snap the hell out of it!" Zoro said, turning the cook around to face him. Sanji met his eyes. "Why do you have to think so much? We're just us. I'm here. You're here. Just accept it and leave it to the future." Zoro growled, kissing Sanji firmly. He didn't have any idea what he was saying, but he hoped the message got through to the dumb cook.

Sanji stared at him, enlightenment dawning on his face. And for the first time in ages, he gave a genuine smile which evolved into a grin and Zoro was kissed back fervently.

What happened next was a blur. Zoro let Sanji take the lead since he was feeling so energetic. So that was all the cook needed. Some _words_. Tch. Zoro really didn't get it. Didn't his actions convey his feelings already? Wasn't praising his food and giving in to his stupid whims once in a while enough to let Sanji understand?

Lying in the darkness of the storage room, Zoro sighed. Whatever. The cook had got him thinking so much that it made his head hurt. Since the cook seemed to have recovered, he wasn't going to bother frying his brain anymore. He glanced to his left. A relaxed Sanji was next to him, fast asleep with his head resting at the crook of Zoro's neck.

Running a hand through the soft blonde hair, Zoro found himself thinking maybe cuddling wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_Haven't written fanfiction in AGESSSS. Had a totally different idea in my head when I started writing but somehow it turned into this. *sniff* I can't seem to formulate my thoughts into words. Maybe I'll try again in a while, with a funny fanfic. This seems to be missing some spice. Oh, I ramble on..._

_Anyway, hope this was fairly enjoyable. I've always pictured Sanji as someone who craves a little more loving that just physically. And Zoro who doesn't really get it but eventually realises Sanji wants something like that. :O_

_Reviews spur me on! Cheers~_


End file.
